Forbidden
by PetitMoi
Summary: Of course August knew about his wife's affair with Jacob. But instead of unleashing the monster inside him, he choose to confront Jacob in his own way.
1. Chapter 1

"Jacob, do you mind helping with a few chores in the menagerie?"

Jacob slightly twitched as August's voice broke the silence. He turned around to see August lean against the opening of Rosie's wagon. "Unless you're busy with something else...or someone else." His insinuation made Jacob's mind travel to Marlena. At first, Jacob hesitated to answer that but suddenly a wide grin spread on August's lips and Jacob felt his heart skip a beat. "I'm only kidding, Jacob. You know me." Jacob chuckled nervously as he followed August out of the wagon and into the menagerie.

As they entered the almost empty menagerie, August grabbed Jacob by his shirtcollar and pushed him up against a big stack of hay. No words were spoken between them and the only thing Jacob could hear was his heart rapid beating and his strained breathing as he accepted the consequences of his forbidden affair with Marlena.

He closed his eyes and waited for the first blow but there never were any.

Instead, he suddenly felt two soft lips crashing into his own. His threw his eyes open to see August's mouth covering his own. His mind started to race and the urge to push August away came to mind but August held Jacob in a strong firm grip with both hands. As if the kiss wasn't enough, August pushed his groin closer to Jacob's. Panic rose inside Jacob and he had to get away from this.

He didn't had to wait long before August broke the kiss, but still pressing his groin against Jacob. "Hhm." Was all August uttered at first. "I can't really see what my wife see in you. You kiss just like any other." Jacob stood shaking by now. He'd always had a feeling deep down that August knew what was going on between his wife and Jacob. But why didn't August unleash his anger on Jacob? Why had he kissed Jacob so passionately? His mind spun and his legs wanted to give in. August took a new grip around Jacob, this time right under his buttcheeks and pressed his whole body against Jacob, slightly rubbing his groin harder against the young man before him.

"You know Jacob, I might be all for the women, but I won't lie that you are certainly a very handsome young man. I might start an affair with you myself, or shall I invite Marlena to a delicate threesome, perhaps?" Jacob stood speechless. "Come on, Jacob. Don't you have anything to say for yourself? You really didn't think I knew what was going on? I'm not an idiot, boy. But if you think that you can have you way with my beautiful wife, then why couldn't I have my way with you? Right...now." His last words was merely a whisper before he planted a soft kiss on Jacob's neck. August hummed silently of pleasure as he planted another kiss on Jacob's sweet skin. "So delicate...so soft...so innocent." August's words came out as gentle moans. He stroke Jacob's buttcheeks with rough strong hands. Now and then he squeezed those perfect buttcheeks hard while he gently pushed his hard excitement against Jacob over and over again.

To Jacob, it felt like an eternity. Never in his mind had he thought this would happen. He had always thought about August's confrontation to be violent, loud and painful. But this, this was odd, strange and wrong but at the same time almost pleasant. Jacob didn't dare to move an inch and August continued to moan and press up against him. "You know...Jacob." August's voice was only a soft whisper in his ear. "You could almost work as Marlena to me. You have her soft skin and perfectly round ass. Oh, the things I could do to you, boy." As the older man continued to ravish the young man's body, they suddenly got interrupted by Marlena's voice, calling out for August.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of Marlenas voice startled them. Jacob saw it as a chance to get away from August, but August held Jacob in a tight grip. With a swift movement with his finger against his lips, August urged Jacob to be quiet. Jacobs heart was beating rapidly and he was most certain August could hear it. August leaned closer to Jacobs face once more. "Oh, how fast your heart is beating, Jacob. It arouses me more than anything right now." The sound of Marlenas voice died out and they both understood she had left. Once again, August pushed his strong body against the young man before him. "You're certainly a tease, Mr Jankowski. I can only imagine how you want to tease in bed." Jacob felt the hot breath from August on his face. The older man smelled of hay, sweat and brandy. Suddenly, a strong hand traveled down Jacobs legs and gripped his manhood tightly. "Oh, well equipt, I see." A wide grin spread on Augusts lips as he grasped harder. "Why on earth would my Marlena consider you to be a better lover than me? I am certainly more equipt than you and as far as I know, I've been with more women than you will ever be."

Jacob felt the stinging feeling of tears in his eyes. He turned his face away from August, praying to God that this would be over soon. "What's this?" August sounded almost fatherly. "Did I hit a sensitive spot, perhaps? HA, you're nothing than a little brat. Thinking you could come here, to MY circus, MY home and seduce my wife. You little shit. I should break your neck right here, right now." With a steady hand, August took a strong grip around Jacobs throat, forcing Jacob to gasp for air. "Sucha slender throat. How easy it would be for me to choke the air out of it." The tears started running down Jacobs face now. His heart still beating rapidly and it frightened him more than ever. Jacob closed his eyes and wished it all away. The hand around his throat suddenly disappeared and as he opened his eyes again, he saw August looking at him with a burning lust in his eyes. "God, you're so beautiful when you're scared. Just like my Marlena." August suddenly pressed his lips hard against Jacobs. Forcing his tongue inside the young mans mouth. Jacob felt Augusts hardness against his pelvis as the older man literally raped his mouth with his tongue and lips. As August ended the kiss, he looked at Jacob and licked his lips. "You're coming with me."

* * *

Jacob was suddenly pushed inside one of the big cattle wagons. He landed on the hard wooden floor and watched as August pushed the huge door shut. August turned to Jacob and his eyes wandered all over the young mans body. "So frightened, so frail." Jacob tried to move away as August came closer to him. Jacob had still not managed to jump back up on his feet, he tried to get away by crawling as far away from August as possible. "Where are you going, Jacob? There's nowhere for you to go. It's just you and me here." Jacob looked terrified as August knelt down in front of him. "No, please, don't. I'll leave the circus, I...I promise." Jacob hoped that those words would save him from August. August laughed as he crept closer to Jacob and took a strong grip around Jacobs hips, pulling him towards himself. "Oh, it's too late for that, Jacob. You had your chance. I took you in, fed you, gave you a job, a place to sleep. This is how you repay me? By fucking my wife behind my back? How naughty of you." Jacob tried to fight back, it he knew it was no use. August was far more superior in strength than him. Besides, Jacob was too terrified to try to move away.

August leaned down over Jacob, pushing his hardness against the young mans groin. He started to slightly rub his hard cock against him. Jacob felt the panic rise inside as the older man above him started to unbutton his own pants. But suddenly, August stopped. "You know, I think you should take my pants off. See it as the start of your punishment for sticking your dick inside my wife." With shaky hands, Jacob reached for the zipper. He trembled terribly as he took the zipper in his hands and started to slowly pull it down. "That's a good boy, Jacob." August grinned above him, mocking him. As Jacob let go of the zipper, August pulled the pants down enough for his erection to show. Jacob gasped and looked away. How could this be happening? Surely, it must be some bizarre dream. "Don't look away, boy. I think you know what I want you to do." Jacob felt his stomach starting to twist. "No...no...please...don't make me do it." Jacob felt the tears sting his eyes more than before. He refused to do it. No. It's insane. August can't do this. "Shut up and do it. Or perhaps you want me to force you? 'Cause I'll do it if I have to, boy." Jacob knew August wasn't joking. There was nothing that man wouldn't do to get his orders done. Jacob shook terribly as he heaved himself up on his knees, sitting just a few inches away from August.

"Come on, Jacob. I don't got all day." Jacob leaned down so his face was just above Augusts cock.


End file.
